A typical electronic cigarette includes an atomizer and a power supply. The atomizer includes a mouthpiece, a liquid conducting component for absorbing tobacco liquid, and a heating wire for heating the tobacco liquid to vaporize. The liquid conducting component and the heating wire may be arranged at a front end, a middle part, or a rear end of the atomizer.
However, there are shortcomings if the liquid conducting component and the heating wire are simply arranged in these positions. When the liquid conducting component and the heating wire are arranged in the middle part, it is inconvenient to replace the liquid conducting component and the heating wire. When the liquid conducting component and the heating wire are arranged at the rear end, the tobacco liquid may leak from the rear end. When the liquid conducting component and the heating wire are arranged at the front end, the user of the atomizer may suck tobacco liquid in the liquid conducting component from the mouthpiece.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.